Using bicycles as a means for public transportation has drastically increased in the last several years. Whether it's a way to school, work or play, bicycles have traditionally been stored on a metal bike rack and secured by a bicycle lock, such as a conventional U-lock. One issue with bicycle racks, however, is bike theft. Further, bicycle racks provide no protection to the bike from the weather or from people or vehicles. Bicycle storage units have more recently become popular. Typically, people who pay for access to the bicycle storage unit have a key, a code, or a pass to open what looks like a giant shed. Multiple bikes are usually stored in the interior, making the unit function like an indoor bicycle rack with the added security of the shed itself. These bicycle storage units take up a large area of space because they are designed for multiple bikes and need to be large enough for people to navigate inside and get their bike out while not disturbing the others. Further, the storage units typically have large doors, which require a large swing radius for opening, causing the space requirement to be very large. And, similar to the public bike racks discussed earlier, there is still a level of public access to the bikes that can lead to bike theft, vandalism, and the like.